End of all Hope
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Un último suspiro de vida, una sonrisa rota y una despedida leve con un apretón de mano. ¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado lo harías, Ginny? porque puedes estar segura, que noche a noche me trato de convencer a mi misma que no lo haría. xD


**_-Hola a todo el mundo, Feliz Navidad atrasada y Feliz 2009. -Saludó Andrea mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá, y tenía al pequeño Eriol sobre su regazo._**

**_-Bueno, aquí estoy con este fic que es uno de mis pequeños amores, y que desde hace tiempo vengo pensando, pero por falta de inspiración, valor y un poco de autoestima, no lo subía. Pero Aquí esta. Todo se lo debemos a mi amado Sirius, a mi pequeño Eriol, y al próximo integrante de nuestra familia.- añadió mientras se tocaba el vientre y sonreía._**

**_-Mentira, es una broma. Sirius y yo no estamos aún listos para otro pequeño, ya que aún me faltan tres años para terminar mi carrera, y aja… ustedes entenderán.- dijo mientras sonreía con diversión._**

**_-En fin, este es un fic que aun me tiene un poco confundida con su trama, pero espero pronto desenmarañar mis ideas, y ojala les guste. Tengo que partir, ya que me esperan Draco, Harry, Reg y Sirius para acompañarlos a comprar comida. Son una vergüenza para los hombres, ya que ni una simple compra pueden hacer.- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos, para luego suspirar._**

**_-Cuídense, y estamos en contacto. Sobretodo para mostrarles las fotos navideñas de Sirius disfrazado de Santa, junto a Reg, Harry y Draco como sus renos para Teddy y mi pequeño Eriol. Créanme, esta navidad fue bastante movida.- se despidió, para luego soltar una risa, y llevarse al niño en brazos.

* * *

_**

**_Capitulo No. 1

* * *

_**

Estaba de pie, en medio de ese oscuro pasillo, observando hacia abajo, al final de las escaleras. Allí, con una sola y ligera luz, se encontraba su madre, llorando silenciosamente. Había bajado a buscar un poco de agua, cuando unos sollozos le llamaron la atención, y decidió averiguar su procedencia. De eso, varios minutos atrás. Minutos tan pesados como horas, y con esa sensación de que, a pesar de todo, no ha transcurrido tanto como se cree.

No quiso interrumpir el llanto casi silencioso, pero la curiosidad pugnaba por dominarla por completo mientras el deseo de saber que sucedía se hacía imposible de aguantar, la obligaron a caminar unos metros más, acercándose en la penumbra a la figura de su madre. Observó como aquel cuerpo se movía entre los sollozos y las respiraciones ahogadas, intentando no dejar escapar algún sonido delator. Bajo la mirada avergonzada consigo misma por estar donde no debía, por lo que suspiró y comenzó su camino de regreso. Pero no contó con el chirrido de la escalera al pisar mal.

Fue en ese momento, donde sintió ese par de ojos posados sobre ella. Tembló ante la expectativa de un probable regaño. Y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentando así escapar de esa mirada.

-Ginny.- murmuró Molly, mientras observaba la figura de su hija. Se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente para que la joven no las notara y la llamó de nuevo, notando como esta se volteaba. La carga que llevaba consigo era demasiado para ese adolorido corazón, y cada día se tornaba peor. Observó a su hija, su pequeña hija y reconoció a una muchacha hecha y derecha. Sonrió levemente, y la invitó a acercarse. Tal vez, necesitaba a alguien para que le ayudara a aligerar la carga.

Ginny caminó lentamente hasta la pelirroja figura que se encontraba sentada en un sillón en la sala y se sentó en el suelo, a sus faldas, mientras trataba de no mirar directamente a su rostro y permaneciendo en silencio. Un respetuoso silencio. Molly sonrió ante esto, y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su hija.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero mi corazón sigue sufriendo igual. Creo que él no ha visto el paso del tiempo.- comenzó a Hablar Molly con voz suave y tranquila. -Y siento que aún esta reciente y sangrante. Y hay instantes en que pienso que si aún no ha cerrado es porque tal vez nunca lo hará.- añadió mientras miraba tranquilamente el fuego de chimenea que estaba frente a ellas y que trasmitía el calor y la única iluminación a la habitación.

-Mamá- murmuró Ginny en voz baja, intentando no perturbarla.

-Y juro que he intentado todo para poder superarlo y seguir adelante, pero no he podido.- continuó hablando, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a gotear de su rostro y caían en la roja cabellera de la menor. - He intentado engañarme de que eso debía ser así, que era su destino. Pero no es fácil.- murmuró inmediatamente, mientras un sollozo le cortaba la voz.

-Y lo pero de todo es que he querido mentir a todos y a mi misma de que si hubiese una oportunidad de cambiar el pasado, no la utilizarían en ese preciso momento. Me miento al pensar que dejaría todo igual, aunque la recompensa fuera ver nuevamente sus rostros.- dijo Molly al tiempo que comenzaba a trenzar el cabello de su hija, entre llantos suaves y lastimeros. -Sus risueños y calidos rostros.- susurró para si misma. -Es tan difícil dejarlos ir, pero a pesar del tiempo su voz y su sonrisa aún me persiguen. Tal como ustedes solían hacerlo, Fabian y Gideon.- dijo mientras terminaba de trenzar el cabello y lo dejaba escurrir entre sus dedos. Ginny se giró para encarar a su madre y notó sus ojos rojos y su expresión ausente. Su corazón se encogió ante tal visión y abrió la boca para hablar.

-Mamá.- llamó suavemente Ginny, consiguiendo la atención de la matriarca. -No te guardes las cosas. Así sólo te haces más daño. Si quieres llorar por mis tíos, hazlo. Yo estaré aquí para acompañarte.- murmuró con suavidad al tiempo que posaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de su madre y se dejaba hacer por ella. Salinas gotas golpearon el rostro de la menor, que cerró sus ojos para darle un poco más de intimidad a la dolorosa caricia que le daban las lágrimas de su madre.

-¿Cuándo te has convertido en una mujer, mi niña?- cuestionó Molly, mirándola con dulzura. -¿Cuándo pasó el tiempo, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de ello?- volvió a preguntar queriendo en verdad una respuesta. No sabía como, pero el tiempo había escapado entre sus manos y ahora estaba volviendo a vivir lo que en un pasado había tratado de evitar.

-Día a día, mamá.- respondió Ginny, a pesar de saber que era una pregunta retórica. -Pero no pienses mucho en ello, ahora.- añadió en voz baja.

-Ginny.- murmuró Molly, completamente enternecida. Se quedaron en silencio un rato más, hasta que un viejo reloj sonó. Eran las tres de la mañana. -Mejor regresa a la cama, amor.- dijo Molly cuando el reloj dejó de sonar, al tiempo que hacia levantar a Ginny.

-Pero…- comenzó a decir la menor, cuando vio el rostro sonrojado de su madre que la miraba fijamente.

-No hay pero que valga. Es muy tarde y debes descansar.- dijo mientras se colocaba de pie y comenzaba a empujarla hacia las escaleras. -Mañana tienen que tomar el tren a Hogwarts y no quiero tener problemas al levantarte.-añadió mientras se secaba las ultimas lagrimas. Ginny suspiró al saber que no podría ganarle a su madre y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación, subiendo las escaleras. Pero a medio camino se detuvo y se giró para ver a su madre mirar a la distancia, perdida en su mundo propio donde sólo ella sabía que habitaba. Se giró nuevamente antes de que la matriarca se diera cuenta de su pausa y la regañara, por lo que siguió con su camino hasta su alcoba.

Se acostó en su cama, olvidando el vaso de agua que había ido a buscar desde el principio y solamente concentrada en el rostro lastimero de su madre. Cerró sus ojos intentando escapar de esa imagen que la perseguía. Y sin poder evitarlo, lloró en silencio también.

-¿Y yo que haría, si tuviera esa oportunidad?- se preguntó a si misma, mientras se tapaba con las cobijas y cerraba fuertemente los ojos, intentando retener las lágrimas. Lloró un poco más por su madre y la carga que llevaba, hasta que sin ser conciente de ello, se fue dejando vencer por el sueño.

* * *

Se despertó cuando un rayo de sol le dio directo en el rostro, y se removió incomoda por todo el lugar. Se quedó en la cama un rato más mientras se hacía conciente de todo lo que había a su alrededor. Sintiendo como la cama era un poco mayor a la que reconocía como propia y la textura de las sabanas era distinta a aquellas con las que se había cobijado la noche anterior, se levantó presurosa sin reconocer aquella habitación donde dormitaba. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y los volvió a abrir para ver con cierta incomodidad y ansiedad, que aún permanecía en aquel extraño lugar. Sin saber que más hacer, buscó debajo de su almohada y suspiró un poco más tranquila. Sin saber porqué pero reconfortándose por ello, descubrió que su varita se encontraba allí con ella.

Tomando con firmeza su varita, se colocó de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente por la habitación. Se miró de pies a cabeza, reconociendo su pijama y la trenza con la que se había acostado la noche anterior, por lo que al menos estaba igual a como se durmió. Ese pensamiento la tranquilizó un poco. Observó fugazmente la habitación, percatándose que se notaba bastante neutral y no podría decir a ciencia cierta si era de un hombre o una mujer.

Reprochándose por estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas, caminó hacia la puerta, para abrirla lentamente y cerciorarse que no había nadie en el pasillo. Salió de la alcoba en silencio y recorrió el pasillo con suavidad para no llamar la atención. Aún llevaba su varita preparada para cualquier cosa, pero el lugar no aparentaba ser más que una casa normal. Caminó un poco más y se encontró con una ventana cerca de unas escaleras. Se dirigió rápidamente a la ventana y descubrió que se encontraba en Hogsmade. Pero no podía precisar bien en cual de todas las casas del poblado. Trató de descubrir su ubicación cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente y sin perder tiempo, se giró para lanzar un hechizo, el cual fue esquivado por el individuo, quien se lanzó al suelo.

Observó fijamente a la persona que la había tocado, para luego paralizarse al notar su mirada puesta en ella. Un par de ojos azules que eran extremadamente conocidos. Aquellos ojos azules la paralizaron por completo, mientras trataba de poder mantener la varita firme. Sintió como su brazo caía por su propio peso, y su mano soltaba la varita. El joven se acercó, mientras observaba como la chica no hacia nada por alejarse y sólo permanecía quieta mirándolo con sorpresa. Se agachó con cuidado y recogió la varita para luego extendérsela a la joven con una sonrisa, quien agarró la varita con vacilación.

-Lamento haberte asustado. No fue mi intención hacerlo.- murmuró apenado, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, desordenándose así sus castaños cabellos. -Mi nombre es Gideon Prewett y estoy a sus órdenes, mi bella dama.- dijo en tono teatral, mientras hacia una reverencia para luego sonreír tranquilo. Ginny lo observaba casi sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. Al notar que llevaba mucho tiempo sin responder, se obligó a si misma a abrir la boca.

-Discúlpame por mi reacción. Sólo fue un reflejo.- dijo Ginny con voz ronca, para luego carraspear. Hasta su voz le jugaba malas pasadas en ese momento. –Yo soy Ginny. Ginny…- comenzó a decir para luego quedarse callada. Sería difícil explicarle a uno de sus difuntos tíos que ella era una Weasley cuando lo más seguro es que conocieran a todos los apellidados así. -Dejémoslo en Ginny.- finalizó dando por terminado el tema de su nombre, haciendo que el castaño enarcara una ceja divertido, para luego simplemente reír.

-Si no fuera porque eres más joven que yo, podría haberte confundido con alguien más.- murmuró Gideon, mientras le invitaba a seguirlo. El joven comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras para luego bajar los primeros escalones. Notando que sus pasos eran los únicos que se escuchaban, se detuvo para observar la expresión medio ausente de la pelirroja. -¿Vienes?- preguntó el ojiazul, logrando que Ginny saliera de su ensoñación y lo siguiera inmediatamente, sin prestar atención a su ropa.

-¿Me parezco a alguien que conoces?- preguntó Ginny intentando mantener su mente alejada de cualquier pensamiento.

-Si.- respondió Gideon con una gran sonrisa mientras seguía bajando las escaleras. -Eres idéntica a mi hermana Molly cuando tenía tu edad. Tienen hasta los mismos ojos y color de cabello.- añadió sin prestar atención a la expresión incrédula de la pelirroja.

* * *

-Fabian, te traigo una sorpresa.- anunció Gideon con un tono bastante alegre, mientras entraba a la cocina. Fabian se encontraba dándole la espalda a la puerta, mientras continuaba cocinando. Se giró para ver la causa de la interrupción por parte de su gemelo, encontrándose con la figura de una chica pelirroja en pijama. Enarcó una ceja, para luego simplemente negar. Ya le conseguirían algo de ropa después, ahora lo primordial era darle algo que comer. Se giró nuevamente y siguió cocinando, luego de haberle regalado una sonrisa serena.

-¿No piensas saludar, Fabian?- preguntó Gideon mirándolo con los entrecerrados, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Se me había olvidado, pero gracias por recordármelo, Gideon.-dijo Fabian mientras terminaba de cocinar y comenzaba a servir. -Hola y mucho gusto, yo soy Fabian.- se presentó tranquilamente Fabian al tiempo que comenzaba a servir la comida y los invitaba a tomar asiento en la mesa.

-¿Qué clase de presentación es esa Fabian?- preguntó Gideon con tono burlón a su hermano gemelo.

-Supongo que una mejor a tu típico coqueteo seguido por un "Mi nombre es Gideon Prewett, a sus ordenes".- respondió Fabian mientras imitaba a su hermano, haciendo reír levemente a Ginny y sonriendo el mismo, mientras Gideon soltaba un gruñido por lo bajo, para luego simplemente sonreír.

-Bahh. No le hagas caso.- susurró Gideon mirando a Ginny, quien miraba divertida la interacción entre los gemelos. -Es caso aparte cuando es hay comida de por medio.- añadió en tono conspirador.

-Perdona el hecho que quiera hacer una comida decente para nuestra invitada y para ti.- replicó Fabian, mientras lo apuntaba con un tenedor. -Por cierto, ¿Eres algún familiar nuestro? Porque te pareces mucho a nuestra Molly.- dijo, girándose a mirar fijamente a la pelirroja.

-Lo mismo dije yo. Pero no, no es familia.- comentó Gideon, quien se encontraba sentado en la mesa y con el tenedor en la boca.

-Eso supuse. No creo haber olvidado a algún pariente.- murmuró Fabian, encogiéndose de hombros. -Bueno, no interesa. Toma asiento y espero que este desayuno sea de tu agrado.- añadió mientras se sentaba y le sonreía casualmente. No la conocía y aunque sabía que podría ser peligroso tener a una extraña en su casa, algo le decía que podía confiar en ella. Y una de las pocas cosas que seguía ciegamente era a su intuición, que jamás le había fallado.


End file.
